


Bokuto’s belly bothers

by gastastrophy



Series: Haiky-ew [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Boys In Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Farting, Love, M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji, bokuto whining like a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gastastrophy/pseuds/gastastrophy
Summary: Keiji and his lover Koutarou have just returned from a newly opened restaurant that specialises in spicy foodWith Koutarou’s stomach having a turn for the worst, what will Keiji do to help his issues?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haiky-ew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bokuto’s belly bothers

“That was beyond amazing” Akaashi marvelled, discarding his jacket on the nearby couch, upon setting foot in the living room. 

Koutarou and his beloved other half Keiji had returned from a nearby restaurant which had just opened its doors. The establishment which went by the name of “spontaneous combustion” specialised in hot food from around the globe. 

“I’m just gonna go do some work now Bokuto-san, come and see me if you need anything” Akaashi stated, giving his taller lover a peck on the forehead before ascending the stairs.

“But AGGASHIII” Bokuto cried out, signalling he wanted snuggles but to no avail, the bedroom door slammed shut.

Sulking, he flicked on the TV, laying his broad frame upon the nearby leather couch. Hopefully his beloved wouldn’t be a lengthy period of time so they could snuggle and watch a movie.

It had taken slightly under an hour for the effects to kick in, he wasn’t expecting it.

**BRRRRRR**

His stomach let out a prolonged groan which caused Koutarou’s frame to lurch forward from his previous lying position. Clutching his stomach in his hands he bolts up the stairs directly to where his lover was working.

Braying on the door he cries out,

“AGGAASHHHIIII it’s hurting….”

It only takes a split second before a familiar face appears on the other side.

“Bokuto-san I’m in the middle of working, what’s wrong?” Akaashi complains, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

Koutarou just gives his lover the puppy dog eyes and points at his stomach.

“Oh…. come here Bokuto-san” Akaashi says, giving his lover a warm smile.

Koutarou’s eyes light up and he follows Keiji into their shared bedroom and lays upon the king size bed. Keiji holds his lover from behind, his palm laying on the tallers stomach, stroking it in small circles.

The taller just groans softly, nuzzling his head into his lovers chest as his smaller lover continues to massage his stomach, this other hand entwined in his hair.

**That’s when it happened, unexpected and loud.**

**FRRRRRRRR**

The smallers jaw hits the floor, not expecting an uproar like that to diffuse from his lovers behind.

“I-I’m sorry Akaashi…. It just happened there’s nothing I could do….” Bokuto whined, bowing his head in shame.

“It’s okay bo, there’s nothing you could have done, it just happens sometimes” Akaashi soothed, giving his lover a warmhearted smile. 

**What happened next however was quite unexpected.**

Removing himself from behind his lover, the smaller of the two rests the tallers back against the bed frame. Keiji spreads his lovers legs before he crawls between them.

“A-Akaashi… What are you doing” Bokuto gasps, his eyes widening in confusion.

“Just relax Bo, don’t mind me….” Akaashi purrs, his hot breath rubbing against the tallers behind.

“But Akaashi if you stay down there ill--” Bokuto says before it hits him again, the unstoppable gas building in his stomach was going to release and there was no stopping it.

**PFFFFFFFFTTT**

Keiji just moans, pressing his face deeper into his lovers clothed behind. 

“Mmh~ this smells amazing” Akaashi mewled.

“Wait….. You like this kaashi?” Bokuto asks, cocking his head in curiosity.

“Y-yeah… i j-just didnt know how to tell you, just in case you find me g-gross or….” Akaashi explains, before he feels a finger over his mouth.

“You know I love you no matter what, and seeing you like this is kinda hot” Bokuto murmurs, winking at his lover between his thighs.

Keiji just smirked before removing his lovers pants and discarding them, pressing his face deep into Koutarou’s boxer briefs.

“Okay, show me what you got big boy” Akaashi purred, giving the taller a smirk.

Koutarou just smirked back before squeezing on his stomach, trying to brew some gas to release. 

**Of course in his current position it didn't take much.**

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRT**

Koutaro moans loudly upon release, throwing his head back in euphority. His lover between his legs just inhaled deeply, taking in all of his delightful fumes.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for so long” Akaashi sighed, rubbing his nose deeper into his lovers behind.

“You should have just told me, I’m kinda enjoying this” Bokuto laughed, entangling his fingers in his lover's silky, black mop.

“Mmmhhh~ come on big boy, it can’t be over just yet” Akaashi cooed, giving his lover a slutty face.

“We’re just getting started baby~” Bokuto growled.

This continued for the rest of the night, Koutarou’s obstreperous and pungent gas and Keiji’s fluttery moans.

**PFFFFFFTTTTTTT**

“Mmh~ Bo….. this is beyond amazing” Akaashi purrs.

“Y-yeah i think i'm running out….” Bokuto sighs, looking at his lover sadly.

Akaashi just whines before returning to his prior seating position, his hard cock straining in his pants.

“Youve been an amazing help tonight, so how about I repay the favour” Bokuto says, pushing his lover backwards and rubbing his face in Keiji’s crotch.

“Mmh~ Bo… it’s okay I can take care of it” Akaashi murmurs under his breath.

“No-no it’s fine…. let me help you…..” Bokuto purrs in a voice which makes the others knees weak.

Removing his pants and boxers slowly, the tallers dick springs out, already fully erect and dripping. Wrapping his lips around the tip, Koutarou then takes the whole thing down his throat in one swift movement. 

“B-bokuto.. AAHH~” Akaashi cries out, throwing his head back, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Koutarou just continues, sliding his tongue up and down the smallers shaft, sending ripples of pleasure diffusing inside his body. 

“F-fuck… Bo….” Akaashi moan, entangling his fingers in his lovers hair and bucking his hips, slowly facefucking him. 

Keiji could here his lover choking on his broad cock, but he just continued and bucked his hips even more.

“Ngh~~ Bo… I’m c-close….” Akaashi groans, slowly loosing himself in the pleasure.

It only took a few more second before he was completely overcome with euphority, his climax hit him and he came right down his lovers throat.

Panting deeply he collapsed backwards onto the bed. 

**“That was one of the best nights of my life”**

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> This ship was recommended by @~ so thank you for that :D
> 
> I was almost in tears reading your comments I didn’t expect you to enjoy this!!
> 
> Also I imagined if Bokuto sat on Akaashi’s face he would probably suffocate him that’s why I did it like that 😩
> 
> ANYGAYS, the next instalment is gonna be a danganronpa one because imma make a series outta that too so look forward to it 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL 💓💓💓


End file.
